


eyes wide shut

by ThatOneWeirdo



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdo/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Leo wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes wide shut

you wake up one day from a horrible nightmare as elliot aggressively shakes you. your palms are sweating and your heart is racing and all you can think is  _elliot’s dead elliot’s dead elliot’s dead_ , a horrid metronome beating in your skull. but elliot’s there, he’s right there, breathing and worrying and blessedly alive, and as he leans in you reach up and grab him, terrified that he’s about to slip out of your grasp again, but he can’t because he’s living breathing warm  _here_  —

 "Leo-sama?"

 Vincent’s hand on your shoulder shakes you awake, and you remember:

 Elliot is dead.


End file.
